ChibiChibi
by korisu
Summary: The GWboys wake up to a strange nightmare. They've been transformed into little chibi people!


Note: I was bored, so this is the story line I came up with. ^_____________________^  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Whoa! I never relized that my bed was this high up!" thought Duo.  
His long tangeled hair slumped over his sholders as he looked down from  
his very own bed. It seemed like 5 miles down to him.  
"Ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" as Duo lost his balance and fell of the gigantic bed.  
  
*plop*  
  
Duo softly landed on his jacket that was left on the floor.   
He looked around seeing a mess alround him. There was clothes, books, paper, everywhere.  
There were even some popcorn laying around the garbauge  
can. Duo walked around some of the mess to get to his mirror. All of a sudden  
he stopped.  
  
"Hey! I found my MP3 player!" he yelled in excitement.  
  
"Note to self, MP3 player under desk."  
  
Duo finally got to his lil' mirror, he gasped. Right by the mirror was  
the biggest brush he had ever seen.  
  
"Now, how am I gonna use that thing?" Duo complained.  
  
After 10 min. of brushing out all the tangles and braiding his own hair Duo   
left his room. Still in his sleeping clothes.  
  
"Good thing I left the door a tad open." he thought to himself.  
  
  
When he got to the staircase he spoted Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei trying   
to get down the stairs. They were a tad, smaller than usual also.  
  
"Hey guys. Wonderful start of the day huh?" Duo yelled cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Duo, ummm... wanna join us?" Quatre replied.  
  
"I guess,"  
  
Duo ran over to the group and started down the stairs. They were almost there when Duo   
stepped on Heero's hand and they all tumbled down the last 3 steps.  
  
"DUO!" Heero snarrled at the braided boy.  
  
"Sorry, at least we made it down the stairs faster."  
  
"INJUSTICE!" yelled Wufei.  
  
They ran to the kitchen (it would take to long to walk) and tried to get the  
coffee going and breakfast.  
  
"Wufei, forget it. No matter how high you try to jump you're not gonna reach  
the coffee maker." Trowa remarked.  
  
Wufei jumped up and down anyway.  
  
"I don't want the coffee, I want my tea!" Wufei yelled angerly.  
  
Everyone stared at Wufei as he somehow got onto a chair and jumped pretty high onto the  
counter top. After getting a little packet of tea, some warm water from the fosset and making  
his tea in a small bottle top.  
  
"Not hot the way I like it, but it'll do." Wufei said satisfied.  
  
"Wha! I want some too Wufei!" yelled Duo.  
  
Wufei just looked up from his little bottle cap of tea for a second and   
then went back to his tea.   
  
"Here, I found slices of carrots from last nights dinner!" yelled Quatre.  
  
"Hey, wasn't it Duo's turn to do dishes last night?" asked Heero.  
  
"Uhhhhhh, I forgot?" Duo could feel warmth forming in his cheeks when   
everyone looked at him.  
  
  
After they ate a little bit of carrot and Duo got some tea from Wufei  
(after fighting over it, the tea eventully spilled all over the place,   
Duo got the left over from the bottle cap.) the gundam boys went to the   
living room to talk about their tiny problem.  
  
"As you all can see we're, well, smaller than usual. So maybe if we...  
and then we... that might just cure the prob..." Quatre couldn't   
finish his thorey.  
  
"What was that? It sounds like scratching." Trowa stated.  
  
Everyone was silent, it sounded like claws tapping the wooden floor.   
Then they saw it, the creature making the scratching noise. It was  
Quatre's cute little hamster Sandy. Wufei instantly grabbed a pencil  
next to him and pointed it to Sandy who was just grooming himself.  
  
"Die monster die!" yelled Wufei.  
  
"Pathedic," Trowa mumbled.  
  
"How did little Sandy get out of his cage?" asked Quatre.  
  
"He's not really little to us anymore." reminded Heero.  
  
"Duo, DUO!" yelled Wufei.  
  
Duo was walking right up the tan colored hamster and was petting the   
furry creature. Before Duo knew it the hamster grabbed Duo's and and started  
chewing on it.   
  
"Wha! My hair, hey! Stop it!" Duo yelled.   
  
He couldn't get away, if Duo moved, his hair would hold him back. Presure  
started forming on his head, but not pain.  
  
"Bwahahahahahaaaaa!" laughed Wufei, soon everyone started laughing.   
  
Even straight faced Trowa and Heero. Tears started forming in Duo's eyes,  
tears of anger and embarresment. His ears rang, all he could hear was  
his friends laughter.  
  
"Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" yelled Duo as he awoke in bed.  
  
He was panting gasping for breath for some reason.   
  
"Whew, only a dream." Duo mumbled when he looked around his room.  
  
Duo got out of bed and looked under his desk, there was his MP3 player.  
Duo just put the earphones on, played his MP3s and went back to sleep.   
Not knowing that the little hamster Sandy, was snacking on the popcorn  
by Duo's trash can. 


End file.
